31 października 1981 roku
by euphoriapotion
Summary: Halloween w Dolinie Godryka. Czy Lily i James zginą? A może przeżyją? Jaką będą musieli zapłacić cenę?


Nadszedł mokry i wietrzny Halloweenowy wieczór. Wszystkie dzieci z okolicy wyszły na ulice, śmiejąc się i zbierając cukierki. Te młodsze chodziły z rodzicami lub starszym rodzeństwem.

Lily położyła lampionik z dyni na stole i obserwowała swoich mężczyzn, śpiących razem na kanapie. Roczny Harry, z podkurczonymi nogami, przebrany za niedźwiadka i dwudziestojednoletni James-Superman zwinięty w kłębek, obejmujący ramionami synka. Lily przekrzywiła głowę i uśmiechnęła się szeroko. Przyniosła z sypialni aparat i zrobiła całą serię zdjęć. Będzie miłą pamiątka.

Rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi. James poruszył się, ale nadal spał, natomiast Lily odwróciła głowę, a uśmiech zniknął z jej twarzy. Zmrużyła podejrzliwie oczy i podeszła powoli do drzwi, wyglądając ostrożnie przez wizjer. Poznawszy gościa otworzyła szeroko oczy, a serce zaczęło jej bić jak oszalałe. Co on tu robił? Skąd wiedział, gdzie mieszkają? Jak ich znalazł? Czyżby Peter... nie, to nie mogła być prawda. Peter nigdy by ich nie zdradził... Prawda?

Rozległo się pukanie do drzwi i znajomy głos zawołał:

-Na Merlina, przecież wiem, że tam jesteście!

Lily zamarła na chwile, po czym otworzyła z rozmachem drzwi.

-Czyś ty zwariował? - Spytała z niedowierzaniem. - Innego przebrania w sklepach nie było?

-Oj, Ruda, Ruda... - zaśmiał się Syriusz, ale urwał, spoglądając na kobietę, przebraną za Wonder Woman. Zagwizdał cicho. - No, nieźle, pani prefekt - powiedział z uznaniem wchodząc do środka.

Lily westchnęła z irytacją.

-Ty palancie, przez chwilę myślałam, że Peter nas wydał! Prawie umarłam ze strachu! - odetchnęła głośno i prychnęła, ale po chwili przytuliła się do przyjaciela. - Dobrze cię widzieć. myślałam, że wracasz z misji dopiero za tydzień.

-Poszło nam szybciej niż się spodziewałem, więc Moody mnie odesłał. Na szczęście. Jeszcze chwila z tym wariatem i następnym razem zobaczyłabyś mnie w Azkabanie, skazanego za morderswo na aurorze ze szczególnym okrucieństwem - zaśmiał się głośno, a Lily mu zawtórowała.

-Co się tu dzieje? - odezwał się zaspany głos. - Lily... Smarkerus! Co ty tutaj robisz? Wynoś się stąd! - krzyknął James, podchodząc do żony i osłaniając ją.

-Och, łosiu, wyluzuj, nie zjem cię przecież - zaśmiał się Syriusz.

James odzyskał głos dopiero po dłuższej chwili.

-Przebrałeś się za Smarka? Naprawdę nie miałeś lepszego pomysłu?

Syriusz uśmiechnął się zawadiacko.

-No wiesz, chciałem zrobić mu tę przyjemność i trochę go pogrążyć - zaśmiał się. - O mało się na mnie nie rzucił, kiedy mnie zobaczył. A Dumbledore prawie się udusił ze śmiechu. A, właśnie, mówiąc o Dropsie - sięgnął do kieszeni. - Prosił mnie, żeby Ci to oddać, James. Powiedział, że wie już wszystko, co trzeba i nie będzie już tego potrzebował w przyszłości.

James z wyraźną ulgą wziął od Syriusza swoją pelerynę niewidkę, którą kilka tygodni temu pożyczył dyrektorowi Hogwartu. Po chwili uściskał przyjaciela.

-Dobrze, że w końcu wróciłeś - uśmiechnął się. - Nie miałem z kim robić dowcipów, bo moja ukochana żona powiedziała, że to, uwaga, cytuję: "nieodpowiedzialne, głupie, i naprawdę James, myślałam, że z tego wyrosłeś" - dodał naśladujac głos Lily.

-Hej, ja wcale tak nie mówię! - zaprotestowała słabo Ruda kiedy James i Syriusz wybuchli śmiechem.

-Oj Ruda, dam ci pewną radę, którą mam nadzieję przyswoisz do końca życia - odezwał się w końcu Łapa, obejmując kobietę ramieniem. - Jeśli jesteś Huncwotem, zostajesz nim na zawsze, niezależnie od wszystkiego.

Lily westchnęła poirytowana i odepchnęła lekko przyjaciela, po czym poszła do kuchni.

-Kawę czy herbatę? - spytytała. - Mam jeszcze babeczki... Oh, i karmę dla psów! - uśmiechnęła się wrednie, otwierajac kuchenną szafkę. - W sam raz dla ciebie.

James zaśmiał się głośno, ale urwał, widząc minę żony.

-A ty, James idź i przypilnuj Harry'ego! I nie myśl sobie, że parodiowanie mnie ujdzie ci na sucho!

-Więc nie dostanę tych ciasteczek od mojej mamy? - spytał niepewnie.

-Śpisz dziś na kanapie - mruknęła Lily, przygotowując napoje i przekąski.

-Nie wiem , czy to dobry pomysł - powiedziała cicho Lily. - Dumbledorowi by się to raczej nie spodobało.

-Oj, Lily, czym jest życie bez ryzyka? - uśmiechnął się Syriusz, ale momentalnie spoważniał. - Słuchaj, Lily. Ja też się martwię, ale nie możecie żyć wiecznie zamknięci w tym domu, przecież widzę, jak wam to przeszkadza. Voldemort nie wie, że mieszkacie tu, w Dolinie, a spacer dobrze wam zrobi. Będziecie ukryci pod peleryną, a ja będę was osłaniał. Nic wam nie grozi, obiecuję.

Lily przygryzła wargę, wahając się. James chciał się wyrwać z tego domu, widziała przecież, a ona także marzyła o tym, aby choć na chwilę wyjść i pooddychać świeżym powietrzem. A dzisiaj było Halloween, jej ulubione święto. Miło byłoby wyjść na godzinkę lub dwie i chociaż poudawać, że żyją normalnie. Westchnęła. Naprawdę chciała iść, ale bała się.

James jakby wyczuwając jej lęki ścisnął jej rękę.

-Wszystko będzie dobrze - szepnął, a Lily mu uwierzyła.

Rozglądali się na wszystkie strony, w obawie przed nagłym atakiem, ale ulice były spokojne. Wszędzie widzieli dzieci z koszykami, pukające do domów i wołające "Cukierek albo psikus!" . Lily westchnęła. Może za kilka lat Czarny Pan będzie pokonany, a ona będzie mogła wyjść razem z Harry'm i Jamesem bez obawy przed Voldemortem?

W drodze powrotnej rozmawiali niewiele. Cieszyli się z tego, że w końcu - przez moment - żyli normalnym życiem. Syriusz szedł obok nich, rozglądając się na wszystkie strony. Harry spał wtulony w Lily, którą James obejmował w pasie. Wszystko było dobrze.

Zbliżali się do domu, kiedy Lily zauważyła coś niepokojącego.

-James, Syriusz... Dlaczego drzwi naszego domu są otwarte? Jestem pewna, że je zamykałam!

Stanęli po drugiej stronie ulicy w cieniu, z wyciągniętymi różdżkami. Lily oddychała niespokojnie. Furtka ogrodu była otwarta na oścież, podobnie jak drzwi wejściowe. Dom był ciemny i cichy, ale było w tym coś niepokojącego.

-Sprawdzę, o co chodzi. Zostańcie tu. - szepnął Syriusz.

-Nie - jęknęła Lily. - Nie idź tam. Mam złe przeczucia.

-Ona ma rację - dodał cicho James. Nie rozdzielajmy się. Zaczekajmy, może po to po prostu Bathilda przyszła nas odwiedzić i zapomniała zakmnąć drzwi, wiecie jaka ona jest... - Ale jego głos nie brzmiał pewnie. Bał się , podobnie jak jego żona i najlepszy przyjaciel, ale musiał być silny dla swojej rodziny.

Po chwili z domu wypadła wysoka postać w czarnej szacie, z białą głową, płaskim nosem i czerwonymi oczami. Był wściekły. Lily wciągnęła głosno powietrze, James przytulił się do niej, ale Syriusz zacisnął ręcę na różdzce. Zanim zdążyli cos zrobić, Voldemort teleportował się trzaskiem i zniknął.

Lily zaczęła drżeć na całym ciele.

-Skąd... Skąd on wiedział gdzie nas szukać?-mówiła spanikowanym głosem. - Musimy... Musimy uciekać...

James nie poruszał się. Zarówno on i Syriusz myśleli to samo: Pettigrew ich zdradził. Po dłuższej chwili postanowili, że wszyscy przeniosą się jak najszybciej do Hogwartu i powiadomią Dumbledore'a o tym, co się stało.

Po chwili znaleźli się w bezpiecznym zamku, a świadomość tego, co by się stało, nie opuszczała ich. Z jednej stroni byli wystraszeni i wściekli na Petera, ale z drugiej czuli ulgę, że nic im się nie stało.


End file.
